well punished
by Brianne M.Y
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a terrible student, one day in detention his teacher decides that Naruto's need to be taught a lesson he'll never forget. oneshot, spanking, slight bondage and a cute little yaoi ending


**N Devon: yes well, this idea I've had for a looooong time**

**Naruto: (gulps)**

**Devon: (rubs hands together) hehe**

**Naruto: blah!**

**Devon: haha, the new icon things are awesome...I have a picture of me and my awesome rainbow hair in my profile lol**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, and Antsy**

**summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a bad student, hell he even admits it without any shame. He doesn't care about grades, or how well he's doing, but one evening his sensei finally gets fed up with his misbehaving ways and decided to teach Naruto a lesson he wont forget and he may even gain something he never thought possible.**

* * *

Naruto practically lived in detention, it was like his second home in some sort of twisted way. Though Naruto would have preferred a different colour for the walls instead of the ugly cream walls and plain wooden floor. The desk before him had seen better days, now it was scribbled on, peoples names and profanity carved all over in the desk from whatever they had chosen to use as there tool.

There was absolutely no colour in the room, only himself wearing the school uniform (which was dark blue) and his math teacher sitting up front with his legs crossed reading the newspaper.

Sasuke Uchiha, or as many know him as Uchiha Sensei or Uchiha Sama. Naruto broke out into a laugh which earned an odd look from Sasuke who pulled down the newspaper low enough to reveal his raven bangs and black eyes covered in glasses. Naruto stared back at him, giving him a mocking look. He saw Sasuke narrow his eye brows and Naruto could tell he was getting pissed off.

I mean, who wants to spend a Friday evening sitting in class watching over a shit disturber like himself. Oh well, Naruto deemed this his punishment for busting him for popping cherry bombs into the bathroom again. Naruto had to chuckle again as he remember the last time he did that, only he wasn't caught and everyone was out of school for three days.

"Do you think this is funny? Uzumaki?" Sasuke pulled the newspaper down to reveal himself, wearing a black slacks with a white dress shirt and a black tie, but what Naruto caught was the extremely pissed of look he had on. "Do you think I enjoy baby sitting a little runt like yourself?" Sasuke got up and strolled over to him, Sasuke was quite tall and towered him by like six inches. So sue Naruto for probably being the shortest male in his school, it wasn't his fault.

"Oh come on! You know somewhere deep, deep inside that frozen heart of yours you truly enjoy spending time with a cutie like me," Naruto gave him a puppy dog look, trying to be cute. Though Sasuke gave him a nasty glare, irritated that Naruto wasn't taking the seriousness of his actions seriously.

"This is no joke Naruto, do you realize what would have happen if your little plan went through?" that was probably the stupidest question you could ask to someone like Naruto.

"Of coarse I do, school would be let out until the bathrooms were fixed," he said with a flashy grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down. Naruto was a whole different case in the school. He did whatever he wanted without feeling guilt or realizing the full extent of his petty actions. So far this school was the only one who would accept him. But Sasuke had some understanding with the blonde, from his file he had been shifted through foster home to foster home, and from his file many of them have been abusive.

Sasuke knew first hand how terrible foster homes could be, being an orphan himself (he couldn't use his family fortune until he was eighteen) he experience the pain of being abused. Sasuke would honestly like to help him but the blonde just got on his nerves to damn fast for his liking. When kids went through the foster home program they either got into a nice family if your lucky, or become an emotionless and tented to make themselves out casts (which is what he did) or they became attention hungry (like Naruto).

Sasuke sat on top of his desk, and took his glasses off and rub the spot between his eyes. He had to do something with Naruto, all the teachers had a meeting about it and he was the poor soul picked to help the blonde out. Who's idea was that anyways?

"Naruto..." He said and sighed, the brat really was pissing him off, "don't you learn from being punish?" he asked the blonde.

"Uhh, what's there to learn?" Naruto ask while putting his feet up on his desk, a vein was starting to pop out of the side of his head. The blonde was just so irritating.

"Your suppose to learn from your actions Naruto, but this kind of punishment seems to only encourage your behavior," Naruto gave him a bored look, like hell any kind of punishment would work on him.

"Your 'punishing' a lost cause Uchiha duckbutt," Naruto said, grinning like a cat.

"...repeat that..." Sasuke glared him, he was trying to help the blonde but all he got back was insults.

"Your 'punishing' a lost cause Uchiha," he said with out adding the last sentence to it.

"I thought so," Sasuke said, letting his 'more evil then satins' glare down a bit.

"Duckbutt," Naruto chuckled.

Let me tell you something, Uchiha's are strong willed, cool temper people. They didn't get angry-or if they did they didn't lash out. But at this moment Sasuke snapped.

"Get over here you little brat," Sasuke suddenly jumped up and walked quickly over to the boy. Naruto, surprised at Sasuke's actions yelped and tried to get out of his desk but failed and fell out of his desk.

Sasuke ran over to his and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Naruto struggled but Sasuke was strong and held on tight and dragged him over to his chair, he say down quickly and pulled Naruto over his lap.

Sasuke knew he must have lost it when he some how tied Naruto's hands together in a tight knot with his tie behind his back and brought down one of his pale hands down on Naruto's covered bottom. When Sasuke was in foster care most of his foster parents used spankings as a why of punishing there bad kids and let me tell you Sasuke knew from experience that being spanked on the ass with a hand or even a wooden spoon hurt like a bitch. That was one of the reasons Sasuke became non social because if he acted up he sure didn't want to find himself over the lap of some fat guy getting spanked.

"What? What the fuck!" Naruto yelled out when Sasuke's hand crashed down on his bottom again, despite the pants he was wearing he could still feel a slight stink in his rear. Naruto couldn't help but blush, this was humiliating, there were no words to describe how embarrassed he was lying across his Math teachers lap with his hands tied and being spanked like a child.

"You want to act like a child, Uzumaki, I'm going to treat you like a child," Sasuke growled out and pulled Naruto's pants down to reveal his blue boxers.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke spanked him again, this time he could really feel it and damn did it hurt. Naruto felt tears at the brim of his eyes, he couldn't believe that Sasuke would actually do this.

"This is your punishment Naruto," Sasuke sneered out while slapping him in between the words. Sasuke let out a sadistic smirk when Naruto wasn't yelling anything back, or so he thought.

"Fuck you! You fucking bastard," Naruto spat out, Sasuke may have has him in this position but there was no way he was going down without a fight.

"Wrong answer," Sasuke said and started bring his hand higher and forcing more force into his slaps. Each time a satisfying yelp of pain came from Naruto's mouth. Naruto tired to wiggled his way out of Sasuke's grip but to no use as Sasuke turned the chair side ways and moving Naruto's legs under his desk (he had a desk with an opening in the middle where he could side his chair in) so that the blonde couldn't escape him.

"Is this how you treat all your students! No wonder most girls try to get detention from you!" Naruto cried out, Sasuke smirked before speaking.

"No actually I don't, your special Naruto so you need SPECIAL treatment," Sasuke emphasized the word Special, he wasn't sure why but he was getting some sick pleasure out of this and frowned and stopped for a minute. When he first started this, he was doing to show Naruto that if he was going to act like a child he was going to be treated like a child. But as he got deeper into his spanking he realized that he was getting off on it. Luckily Naruto was to angry at him to actually notice it.

"What's the matter? Afraid to spank me! Uchiha duckbutt!" Naruto growled out.

'On second thought...' Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's boxers and pulled them down with Naruto letting out a squeak in surprise. Naruto stared at Naruto's ass, it was tan like the rest of him but it was now a bright pink colour, a satisfying colour but Sasuke wanted it to be red. Smirking again Sasuke brought his hand down and his smirk widen as it made a loud 'clapping' noise as skin met skin.

"Sas-" Naruto tried to say but Sasuke shut him up with a brutal slap to his nude ass. 'This hurts worse then getting the bloody shit beaten outta me!' Naruto thought in his head and Sasuke continued his brutal spankings to his ass, 'I knew he was a sadistic prick!' Naruto said as a groan of pain escaped his lips.

"Tell me that you've learned your lesson Uzumaki, and I'll stop," Sasuke told him, he looked at his ass in between his spanks and smirked as the pinkness to it was now searing red and hot to the touch.

"I-I learned my lesson! Please stop!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke gave him one last slap on the ass (probably the most painful one to) before dropping his hand to the side and letting Naruto rest while staring at Naruto's well spanked punished searing red hot ass.

'Dammit,' Sasuke thought as he heard Naruto's soft sobs of pain, 'maybe I over did it,' He said to himself as he untied Naruto's hands, pulled him up so he was standing and grabbed the rim of his boxers and pulled them up along with his pants. Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's hips and looked up into his teary blue eyes that were leaking tears. Despite the fun he had in what he just did, Sasuke felt completely guilty and pulled Naruto into his lap so that he was straddling him (but made sure to move him in a comfortable position so that it wouldn't hurt him to much) and wrapped his strong arms around him and held him tight to his chest.

Naruto, not knowing what to do wrapped his own hands around Sasuke's neck and cried into his chest, he wasn't sure why he did this but Sasuke was offering him comfort (no one ever did this) and he was gladly taking advantage of this. Naruto cried hard into Sasuke's chest until he had no more tears to cry. When he was settling down Sasuke pulled him back to stare into his face.

"Why do you do stupid stuff, Naruto," Sasuke asked him in a surprising soft tone that Naruto didn't bother to react to it because he was still upset.

"Wha-what?" he asked hiccuping.

"Actually, I think I know why you do stupid stuff," Sasuke said and cracked out into a small grin of comfort, "it's because no one notices you, it's because you're an orphan," He said brought his fingers up to wipe away Naruto's tears with his thumbs.

"H-how would you know!" Naruto yalled out as best as he could in his state, "how would you know what it's like to be alone and afraid of everything around you! How would you know what it's like," He said sniffling.

"Because Naruto, I'm a orphan to," Naruto looked at him in surprise, "when I was very little, my parents and my older brother got into a car accident and died, after that I was put through foster care-just like you are," Naruto sniffled and nodded gently to show he was listening, "despite me being richer then the average person I know what it's like to feel alone and not to have anyone to go to Naruto, and that is partly the reason I'm so hard on you, because I don't want you to end up as a drop out, or as a murderer or even someone who has to steal stuff or sell your body to make a living," Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto and hugged him around the waist.

"I-I didn't know," Naruto said so quietly that Sasuke could barely hear.

"Let me help you Naruto," Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's forehead in a comforting way. Naruto looked at him, eyes filled with an emotion Sasuke couldn't quite read until Naruto moved his head up and kissed him. Sasuke, wasn't sure what to do for a sec before pressing his lips against Naruto, kissing him back to show Naruto just how he felt.

The two of them sat there, kissing gently before pulling away with a 'smacking' sound.

"You enjoyed Spanking me didn't you, sensei," Naruto said grinning like a cat.

"W-what? No I didn't!" Sasuke said blushing like a tomato.

"I felt your hard on Sensei!" Naruto pointed out smirking.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Devon:...yea...I tried...but when I was writing this, I felt that It wouldn't really be believable if Naruto actually enjoyed being spanked (well he might but I decided that he didn't, though Sasuke seemed to have haha XD) so I turned a humor story into a...ansty story (sweatdrop) oh well reveal damit!**


End file.
